Event Horizon
by CerberusProject
Summary: A look at what could have happened if things didn't go so smoothly with the USTA colonization efforts at Aeos. Full summery inside. Eventual ExF. As always, R
1. Chapter 1: Close Encounters

Back with another story since I'm back on a Star Ocean trip.

A look at what could have happened if things didn't go so smoothly with the USTA colonization efforts at Aeos. After the crash the Eldarian forces are sent for to rescue the crew, but just a little too late. On the outside they seem to genuinely want to help, but soon suspicions about the Eldarian's motives begin to take rise. What's worse, the SRF officials seem less than concerned. Meanwhile, a strange relationship begins to bloom between caretaker and charge out of a seed of governmental corruption and secrets at the top of the ladder.

Eventual Edge/Faize. Really a focus on the group and dealing with intergalactic politics when you have no control over your own fate. And, as always, R&R.

~The Writers

* * *

Event Log

Designation: Cadet Edge Maverick

• February 2nd, SD 10

Today they announced that there will be a special, top secret mission for a select few to pilot. It's all hush-hush, but I know it has to be big. Crowe decided to go for it, so I did too. Reimi signed up just to make sure we didn't get into trouble. They said they would announce the results before mid-month.

• February 5th, SD 10

This mission is really serious, apparently. A lot of people signed up, but each day more and more names are crossed off the roster. I caught wind of a rumor saying that it had something to do with the exploration team that returned late last month. What is Shimada planning for us?

• February 8th, SD 10

Final draft for exploration mission completed. Crowe, Reimi, and myself made it to final pool. They said we will know the crew results by week's end. I hope that my credentials make them consider myself for an officer position, or better yet, captain of one of the units. I feel so excited I can hardly sleep!

• February 9th, SD 10

In a private meeting, Deputy Director Shimada announced that we would be manning a new unit, the Space Reconnaissance Force. Seventy candidates were chosen total. They said they would announce leadership parties tomorrow. The briefing said we would indeed be part of an exploration mission, this time to explore a newly discovered planet to see if it's suitable for human inhabitants. A new planet... This is the stuff us soldiers dream of!

• February 10th, SD 10

Crowe made captain of the first unit. Great for him, he's got a good head on his shoulders. Grafton made it to Captain as well. He's a nice guy, looks out for his men. I wonder if I'll make it to the top, too? Commander Kenny is going to be at the launch ceremony, even! How amazing would it be to stand up there and shake his hand?

• February 11th, SD 10

I'm on Navigation detail. Crowe is never going to let me live this down. Now I don't really feel like going to the ceremony...

Designation: Navigation Officer Edge Maverick

• February 21st, SD 10

We set out this morning from the Lunar Base to Aeos. The trajectory is plotted via coordinates from the exploration team. This is my first official mission as a member of the SRF. Our goal is to find a new home for the people of Earth. I can't help but wonder what we'll find there and if it'll be anything like how Earth was in the past.

• February 22nd, SD 10

Our formation was interrupted mid-warp by some sort of anomaly, causing our ship to drop out of warp unexpectedly. Numerous casualties, many injured. Commanding officers contacting HQ for assistance.

o SRF-002 BALENA: Disintegrated upon impact. 6/12 survivors.

o SRF-003 CALNUS: Crash landed near the coast, ship undergoing repairs. 14/14

o SRF-004 DENTDELION: Suffered damage to hull and engine. 5/15 survivors.

o SRF-005 EREMIA: Landed offshore. 10/16 survivors.

o SRF-001 AQUELA has not been recovered.

• February 23rd, SD 10

The exploration craft said there were no large-scale life forms. They were wrong. Huge insectoids, carnivorous and completely impervious to railguns. They made it into the camp of the Eremia before we got to them. Crew wiped out. Still no sign of the Aquela.

• February 27th, SD 10

Repairs progressing slowly. Teams are being sent to retrieve food from the land. The local beasts are less than friendly. Many have not returned. Of the 35 known survivors, 17 remain, either killed by the beasts or succumbing to their injuries. We desperately need supplies, but the captains are keeping quiet about news from back home.

• March 3rd, SD 10

I overheard Captain Grafton saying that Shimada isn't sending help. Why? Weren't we his special force? His pet project? He wouldn't just leave us here, would he?

• March 5th, SD 10

We're running out of medical supplies. More are injured, even more sick from exhaustion, malnutrition, or complications from injuries. I'm doing my best to find food for everyone, but it's slow going.

• March 7th, SD 10

The last member of the Dentdelion succumbed to injuries. Unrest is rising among the ranks. Is there really no rescue coming? Have they forsaken us? Everyone seems to think so.

Crowe, what would you do in this situation?

March 9th, SD 10

The sun set over the coast, the wreckage of the Eremia cast a shadow over the beach. The young navigation officer, Edge Maverick, continued his duty of collecting supplies. Today he was trying his hand at spear-fishing, thinking that if the bugs were not edible, that perhaps the sea life would be more nutritious. His armor was chipped and tarnished, patches of blood staining the once pristine uniform. He was not bothered by it; there were more pressing issues at hand, like where his next meal was coming from.

Captain Grafton, whom had held down the fort during the entire situation, was quickly losing his influence over the remaining crew. News had spread of the USTA's intentions: they were not coming. No one was coming for them, or at least that was what Shimada claimed. Expendable crew, that's what they were, and even though Edge had hoped his employers would not forsake him or his comrades, it was quickly becoming apparent that they were easily replaceable by more willing soldiers.

Night was quickly approaching, and during his time there Edge found that being out in the open away from camp was a poor idea given the wildlife that resided on Aeos. His sparse catches were gathered up in a makeshift net, once a mesh laundry bag, and dragged off towards camp. There was a long walk to the Calnus where the remaining survivors now stayed, figuring strength in numbers was best with the hostile creatures that seemed to be upset by their presence.

It was difficult to keep on with their current situation. Stranded on a deserted planet with dwindling provisions and no hope of rescue... Even he was becoming agitated. Every muscle ached, and old injuries were becoming cumbersome in spite of his best efforts to ignore them. He was glad that Reimi was not required to wander far from base (no one was at this point, but without able volunteers they'd all die of starvation), for she would not do well out alone.

At least his catch of the day would feed them for tonight.

Their small encampment had spilled out of the shell of the Balena, the remaining soldiers having set up a fire in which to cook with. Less fuel to burn for food and more to spend running the machinery needed to repair the engines. But even if they did get Calnus repaired, would they even survive warp? No one dare discuss it; morale was low enough as it was, a mutiny would be the end of them, as would the destroying of hope.

Grafton was waiting when he returned, offering a tired smile and a salute when Edge presented the collection of fish and crustaceans for them to eat. "How's the arm, sir?" He asked with a quick salute. The man shrugged, flexing his fingers from inside the sling. "Better than it could be, Maverick." The blonde offered a nod, handing the fish off to another crew member to prepare while he headed inside to wash up. At least water was still plentiful.

"Oh, Edge! You made it back!" Reimi called from her spot in the recreation area. She had been tending to the wounded, being one of the few with extensive medical training thanks to her parents' profession. Edge offered a grin as he brushed past her to the bathrooms, wanting to wash his hands and face before eating.

Once he emerged, he took a seat in the recreation area to clean a few scrapes he had obtained during the day, patting some antiseptic on them as Reimi fussed over him. "Are you doing okay, Edge?" She asked, digging through the supplies box for some gauze, which he kindly turned away. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

The girl pout, taking a seat next to him. "You really shouldn't push yourself too hard, Edge. You'll only get sick if you keep this up."

"I'm the only one not sick or injured, Reimi. I need to keep helping." He protest, brushing her concerns aside. Now was not the time to think for yourself; the collective was the key if they had any hope for survival. "Still, you need to rest sometime. Since the USTA isn't sending a fl-"

"They're coming for us, Reimi." Edge cut her off with a stern look, "Commander Kenny would not just let good men die needlessly on some backwater planet." Even though it was not the Commander, his hero, who was in charge of this mission, nor could override the orders of Deputy Director Shimada, but Edge could only hope the man would see him through. "And besides, Crowe is still out there. Maybe he's trying to get a rescue crew out here?"

Reimi averted her gaze, mulling her lower lip; she did not have the heart to disagree. Even now, Edge was the one trying to keep his chin up in spite of everything. She'd be grateful if the situation did not look so grim. "You're right... They're still out there, so there's still a chance."

The blonde offered a grin and a thumbs up, even though deep down he was beginning to lose up hope as well. What if the Aquela had broken up during warp and Crowe was already dead? What if his great hero Light speed Kenny had rolled over under pressure and truly left them all to die?

No, I can't let myself think like that! I have to keep going! With that thought firmly planted in his mind, Edge stood and went to join the remaining crew for their evening meal. Vahn was on first guard duty, then Bawles, and him come morning. He needed to rest well so he could do his best, for himself and for the crew.

March 10th, SD 10

Edge woke after the sun rose, blearily blinking. His body felt feeble and far too hot even though the blankets had been kicked away. As soon as he was conscious, Edge dressed and began making his rounds around the ship. Check the supplies, assess the sick and injured, then await orders from the captain.

Captain Grafton was looking over some research data when he approached, saluting when he got close. "You should be resting, Maverick. You are not well."

So even he had noticed; was that why no one had woken him for his guard shift? "With all due respect, sir, I would rather be aiding our cause than sleeping." The mustached man frowned, rising to his feet. "Officer Maverick, your efforts are appreciated, but with so few crew members left we need to conserve our numbers. You are the most able-bodied man, true, but your exhaustion will get the best of you."

"But, sir!" Edge protest, not wanting the man's pity. Besides, everyone else was just as bad off as he was, if not worse. He could not possibly... "That is an order, Maverick." And that was the end of that discussion. Even now with mutiny just over the horizon, Edge would not disobey a direct order. With a soft sigh salute the captain, turning to return to his quarters, vowing to himself that he would rest and return for the next round of guard duty.

But before he could make it off the bridge, the sound of rumbling engines caught him off guard. He and the captain exchanged looks of confusion and elation before running for the exit, eyes to the sky. There was no mistaking it; the sound they heard were what they were waiting for all this time.

Or were they? The closer the ships came to landing, the more the troops realized something was off. There were two ships. Large. Larger than anything on the USTA fleet. That was the first indication. But then more arose. The shape, the style of the ships, even the sound of the engines was off. Were these even from the USTA? Were they even from Earth?

"Captain, what are they?" Reimi looked to their leader, voice wavering. Grafton did not answer, only continued to stare at the ships in disbelief. And then, "It's them..."

Them? Them who? Edge broke away from the group, grabbing the workmen's blade, the only weapon that had been proven effective against the creatures of this planet and jogged towards the ships as they touched down. Massive, silver ships with symbols he had never seen before emblazoned on the side. They were not from the USTA.

As the ships landed, Edge stood, hand tightly gripping the hilt of his weapon, ready to make a stand should whoever or whatever disembark from the ship mean to harm them. As if moved by his courage, the remaining soldiers slowly made their way to his side, the well aiding the injured along.

A door along one side of the massive ship unsealed and slid open, a set of stairs expanding out from a slot in the frame, settling on the grass beneath. Edge kept his eyes glued on that door, ready to strike if need be.

But tentacle creatures or lizard men did not emerge, but rather a normal, if not a little older, man. He stood there, his uniform white and green, hair slicked back to reveal pointed, almost elf-like as he surveyed the group. He descended the steps as Grafton walked to meet him, seemingly unafraid of the man that the remaining crew was quite sure was not from Earth. "Are you...?" He began, unsure how to address the alien, to which the elder attempted a grin, "Captain Grafton of the Space Reconnaissance Force, I presume?" He spoke eloquently, speech far too perfect to have been learned as a native tongue. Without a doubt, this man was not of their own kind. "The same, though I am afraid I don't know your title."

"My apologies." The man held up a hand in what could be an alienesque salute. "I am Supreme Commander Gaghan of the Eldarian Exploration Force. We have been sent to retrieve the SRF crew."

There were a few things that struck a chord within the tired team; the first being the term Eldarian, meaning these people were certainly not of their world. The second was that Grafton was not only aware of their existence, but almost familiar with their intent, and seemed disturbed by it. The third, was the Commander's use of "retrieve"...

Commander Gaghan surveyed the sparse ten remaining crew, noting their physical condition before looking to Grafton, as if to ask "Where are the others?"

More aliens began to file out of the ship, all standing in a neat formation around the commander. They all appeared to be young, none more than Edge's age, all wearing white and mute-toned uniforms, and some with armor over their pointed ears. The more that appeared, the paler that Grafton became. "So this is what the SRF's purpose is..."

"Your leaders had not informed you? That is unfortunate." Gaghan muttered, looking to the injured crew. "We will proceed as planned regardless." He waved a hand, signaling to the rest of the Eldarian's at his side. "Retrieve those well enough to recover."

Worried chatter arose among the Earthlings, all whom began to clamor towards each other, alarmed. "Wait a minute, what's going on?" Vahn was first to protest, leaning heavily against a research team member for support. "What do you mean, retrieve us? You're not here for a rescue mission?"

Rescue in a sense, I suppose." Gaghan stated dryly. He too seemed a little frustrated by the state of things. "But those who will not last the night can remain on Aeos at no consequence..." More alarmed chatter, the tensions rising. "Hold on, you can't just decide who stays and who goes!" This time it was Edge who spoke up, holding his blade at the ready should someone get too near. "It's all or none! We've lost too many of our own waiting for the USTA to send help!"

"Edge, be quiet...!" Reimi warned, her tone fearful. No one knew what these aliens were capable of or even what their intentions were with them. "They're just trying to help-!"

"Maverick, stand down..." Grafton warned, though he too was unsure of the situation. What did he know that he wasn't telling them?

"I can't do that, Captain!" The blonde protest, taking up his blade into a battle stance. "The USTA sends us on this mission, then abandons us when it gets sticky. Then these guys show up to pick what's left? What are they even going to do with us?!"

Gaghan chuckled, "Ah, lad, I assure you, you will be cared for properly. After all, such fine examples of an Earthlings survival technique cannot go undocumented. It would serve both our causes if you would come willingly."

"Examples? Undocumented? What are you even going to do with us?!" Edge was becoming more and more agitated. Weeks of little sleep, illness, and hopelessness was finally getting to him. Now even Grafton could not protest, and the uncertainty was apparent in his expression.

Gaghan sighed softly, glancing to one of his subordinates. "It would seem we will have to subdue them... Would you kindly?" He addressed of one of the Eldarians, a young boy with kiwi-green hair and sharp eyes.

Though said boy seemed hesitant - hell, all of them did - he stepped forward, his hand moving towards the sword attached to one of the straps at his side, gripping the sheath and pulling it forward to access the weapon more easily. But he did not pull it. His expression, though calm, was full of doubt over the situation, his sharp purple eyes gazing over the small group of agitated humans ready to bare more than ill will and arms at the new arrivals. His convictions, already slight, waivered. That soft, amethyst gaze turned back towards his commander, and those small, plump lips opened to speak. "But, sir-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

A shot was fired, just barely missing the Eldarian's head. From the back of the crowd was a shivering soldier, barely able to stand of his own accord. The desperation in his eyes showed that he, too, was fearful of the new arrivals. While only a warning shot, it showed their intent; the Earthlings would not come without a fight.

"Subdue the Earthlings. Spare as many as you can." Gaghan commanded, the remaining soldiers beginning to draw their weapons, as did the Earthlings in response. "Render them unconscious if need be."

The smaller one, still shaken by the near disastrous attack, turned and slowly drew his weapon; a shining, blue crystalline rapier. If this was how the Earthlings wanted it, then there was no choice. Mentally he prepared himself, taking a stance the others charged into the fray, following close behind.

It wasn't supposed to be this way, was it? The Earthlings were supposed to accept their help and they would be back on planet by the next daybreak. They weren't supposed to attack them. The boy only hoped no casualties would be afforded in their efforts to subdue the rowdy and less than willing rescuees.

For a group of injured and ill men, they put up one hell of a fight. Edge, being the most able-bodied man of them all, took up his blade and charged at the green-haired warrior. He swung at him, giving a rallying cry as the others took up arms. Between railguns, workmen's blades, and archery equipment, they were certainly a difficult bunch to pin down. This was the might of not only the Earth's military, but of a desperate man's struggle to survive.

And it held out well for the most part. For a while it seemed that the Earthlings were beating back their somewhat thinner and more frail opponents. That was how it seemed, anyway. But before any could realize the Eldarian strategy in the making it came into play.

They held back, waited for the men to tire, their strength wavering, before striking in full force. It was as easy as magic, quite literally. Without warning the first of the troops was struck very suddenly by the elements, not only taking the entire squad off guard but dropping the soldier who laid victim to the attack with burns to be tended on top of his already present injuries.

One by one the Earthlings fell, whether it was to unconsciousness or in pain from newly inflicted elemental damage. All but Edge, who engaged the small but surprisingly agile green haired Eldarian.

Though the boy had intended none of this, he fought with all his might. Yet he did not land a single strike on the blonde engaging him. His movements were evasive; blocking maneuvers and sharp, whip-fast clashes with his workman's blade to knock him off balance, throw him off guard. Anything. Yet Edge would not fall, would not offer an opening. And the Eldarian was tiring quickly.

Edge continued to attack, parrying any potential blows as his comrades fell around him. Even Reimi tired and was quickly subdued by the Eldarian forces, calling for Edge to come to her aid. It was quickly becoming a losing battle.

"Why are you doing this?" Edge demanded of the boy as his knees became weaker, his head spinning. "We just want to go home... So many have already died...!"

The boy was desperately searching out a weak point, already getting close to his limit. This man was just too strong, so much more so than any Eldarian he'd ever been made to spar against. It was becoming too much and he still would not relent.

"We're trying to help!" the small Eldarian exclaimed, blocking yet another blow with a swatting swipe of his blade. By now he was beginning to move backwards, trying to gain distance and give himself a moment to recover. The idea wasn't going well. For each step in retreat he took, the blonde advanced two. He was quickly being backed into a corner and desperate to find a way out.

He didn't suppose appealing to an angry soldiers humanity was an option, either, yet he tried. "We were called upon by your government to aid you! At least be calm and allow us that before you go attacking us!"

"Then why attack?!" Edge protested, ducking down to swipe at the alien's feet. "If you wanted to explain calmly, then subduing us with violence wouldn't be an option!" The maneuver was dodged and Edge found himself off-balance, his ears buzzing from the exertion. He couldn't keep this up with his body in the state it was in, "I won't allow my men to suffer anymore!"

The boy saw this opportunity and took it. Before Edge could react the small Eldarian had swung his body around, a sharp and well-aimed heel of thick rubbed slammed into his temple, knocking him to the ground.

The boy righted himself, taking a moment to watch the Earthling close, making sure to would not get up again. A moment later the tip of that shining sword was at his throat, upset amethyst gazing down at him. Yet even with a cold look like that, the Eldarian still tried to be diplomatic. "Then set an example for your men and come with us peacefully."

Edge paused for a moment, eyes glancing around to the battlefield where he and the alien remained the last ones. The remaining SRF soldiers were being pulled onto the ship, many injured or unconscious, none completely willing. "Set a good example..." He repeated, his vision blurring at the edges, his head pounding in protest. No... No, I can't give up yet... I... What would Crowe do...? Edge gripped his blade, rolling out of harm's way and onto his feet again, swaying violently before widening his stance to keep himself upright. "I'll do it by standing up to you, first!"

Rather taken aback by the man's resolve, the Eldarian stared in a near stupor for a moment. This man was so strong, so determined to protect his friends, even if there was no real danger involved. He had a strong heart, his revolve unwavering and his will solid as stone. It was this resolve, this will that got the boy's own heart racing. A challenge, then. He would accept wholeheartedly and with honor.

His sword at the ready, the small Eldarian steeled himself to go once more. "As you wish, but I have my orders." Edge's challenge was well met.

All the while Gaghan stood at the gate, observing with mild interest. This boy... He should have been unconscious by now, but... "An interesting specimen indeed..." He noted, watching as his young subordinate continued to duke it out with the Earthling.

Edge pushed himself to and past his limit, doing his best to keep standing even while the world began to sway around him, his balance impeded by the fever that was ravaging his senses. His footwork became sloppy, following through just a little too much with his swings. Anyone could tell you that this boy was not in top fighting form.

It left him open for a series of attacks, which were never landed. The Eldarian had ample time to deal his fair share of blows, yet none hit. Was this his way of taking pity on the ill Earthling? Or perhaps the boy had been truthful in his people's intentions with the soldiers.

Edge pushed on, taking the opportunity to parry a jab, almost disarming the attacker... Almost. Instead, he stumbled, quickly becoming winded. "Just... Let them go...! You... We are no use to you...!" No, no... Don't collapse... Breathe, Maverick! Brea- When did he get so fast? But it was not the Eldarian's speed, but his quickly failing senses. Edge was at his limit.

A second later and it was all over, the small Eldarian shooting forward for a final blow. It came in the form on a thin, sharp elbow slamming into diaphragm, just below the breastbone. The air effectively knocked from his lungs, Edge could no longer hold himself upright.

The fight was over, but the Eldarian was hardly in good shape either. He was listless, panting from exertion and his knees were weak from being pushed past his body's limit. He stood before Edge, barely able to hold himself upright, watching him now with desperate hope he did not get back up. "I'm sorry.." came that voice once more, and Edge had but a moment to mull over the fact that it sounded so feminine to his hazed mind before the hilt of that sword came down, forcing him into unconsciousness with a crack to the back of the head.

The boy was left standing there, panting with thin body trembling softly, before he too collapsed, his knees buckling and sending him to the dirt below. He sat there, ignoring the soreness quickly coming over him, the exhaustion taking him over now that the adrenaline was seeping from him. He continued to watch Edge until they were joined by others, his peers coming along to carry the blonde off. He watched them go, eyes trailing after the group but a moment before lowering towards the ground in which he now sat.

Such incredible strength, he thought as he slowly moved to stand. If only I could be like that...

"Interesting, these Earthlings..." Gaghan stood at his side, watching as his crew began to carry their supplies from the transport ship in large crates, beginning to set up their own camp. "It's as if their leaders did not inform them of their purpose in this mission..." He glanced to the young Eldarian, an almost mischievous smile upon his face. "It is not often I can see someone give you a test of your skills, Faize."

Faize, the small green-haired Eldarian, looked to his commander with a questioning gaze. A sense of embarrassment filled him at the man's words, making him feel all the more unworthy of them than he had before. That man hadn't just been a challenge for him. He knew full well that if he had been in prime condition that he would have had no hope in subduing him. He was grateful that wasn't the case.

Slowly, he moved to retrieve his weapon from the ground, sheathing it once it was in his hand, and returned his eyes to his commander. "What exactly is their purpose, sir? And ours? Have we not been assigned to provide aid to the Earthlings stranded on this planet?"

"Never you mind, Faize." The man smiled, walking over to guide his subordinates, but not before giving one last order to the boy. "I would like you personally to be assigned to his care. See that he is treated well."

Faize watched his superior leave then, only able to utter his agreement before he was out of earshot. How strange, he thought. This whole mission seemed to be strange. It was jumbled, ill thought out and poorly executed. And on top of that he was assigned to care for the Earthling that had attacked him?

But orders were orders. He kept that firmly in mind as he hurried off towards the ship. His plan? Gather as much information as to the blonde man's whereabouts and condition as well as room assignment and treatment plans. Whether he approved of it or not, he'd been given a task, and he would preform it to the best of his ability.


	2. Chapter 2: Starman

Back with a second chapter. Luckily this story is just flowing like water. I do hope someone finds this story/scenario interesting. Please leave comments or a review if you'd like us to continue

~The Writers

* * *

Hours later, slowly came back into the land of the living. His body ached from exertion and illness, but he fortunately for him, he was alive. Slowly Edge's eyes opened and he found himself in an unfamiliar room. It was not far off from his bunk on Calnus, perhaps less metallic and more synthetic, but not far off. The bed was comfy enough... Save for his inability to move. Upon further inspection he found that he was stripped down to his pants, armor gone, and limbs strapped to the corners of the bed. A swift tug confirmed that they were sound enough to hold him in his current state.

With a frustrated grunt he continued to tug at his binds, trying to figure a way to escape before his captors returned. Who knew what they had in store for him next?

And by the sound of footsteps approaching the room at a brisk pace, he would find out sooner than later. The door opened but moments later, a familiar boy stepping into the room. He was wary, though his expression would not betray that to the blonde man. He was carrying supplies now and was unarmed. Like this he seemed so harmless, almost delicate. Perhaps it was his height, or perhaps his slight frame. Whatever the reason, the boy was unaffected by Edge being conscious. In fact, he appeared almost relieved by it.

Edge recognized him as soon as he entered and immediately scowled, "Why am I tied down?" He asked voice raspy in spite of his efforts to sound menacing. The Eldarian seemed not to notice, slowly coming closer to set the supplies in his arms on the tray beside the bed.

"You're being restrained for your own safety, sir," he replied, sounding less than gentle about it, more apathetic than anything.

His safety? Debatable, thought Edge, but he could do little more than scowl at the boy. "Where are the others?" Asked he, watching the boy organize his supplies; bottles of unknown substance, cloths, a bowl, and what looked to be a syringe...

"They are in their own rooms or in Medlab being treated for their ailments," he replied smoothly, small hands working diligently to get everything set up and ready for use. First he prepped the syringe, taking up one of the little bottles to measure out the precise amount to be used. All the while his eyes were on his task, all but ignoring his charge, and his glaring eyes.

"No one got left behind, right?" The blonde ask, his first concern being the rest of his comrades, less whatever the boy was doing with that needle...

Faize paused in his work to cast a curious gaze Edge's way. He was so ill himself and yet he worried over his comrades more than himself. The boy was impressed. In turn, he rewarded the Earthling with a softer expression, the bare hint of a smile. "No, no one was left behind. Everyone is being cared for."

Edge let a relieved sigh and allowed himself to relax a little, "Good... They had already been through enough... Leaving them as they were would have been a death-sentence..." His eyes returned to the boy, wondering what his people's intent was. "Where am I, anyhow?" It certainly did not look like a medical bay. A dorm, maybe.

"You're in my room." Or he could be laid up in an alien boy's bedroom. Faize went back to the task at hand, setting the bottle down and moving to Edge's bedside, syringe in hand. "I need to give you an injection, sir," he said gently, sounding much different than he had on the battlefield. His eyes were softer now, too, almost warm despite their unusual color. He stopped just as he reached his bedside but made no moves to administer said shot. He was waiting patiently, eyes on Edge's. "Will you allow that?"

Edge eyed the syringe nervously, wondering what kind of boy had restraints built into his personal bed. "What's in it?" The obvious question. Suspicious, wasn't he? Yet the boy couldn't blame his charge for it. Irrational as he was, he had every right to be concerned. And so he answered. "It's a simple influenza cure-all," he explained, motioning with the still capped syringe. "It seems you've got a nasty case of it." So that was why he felt so terrible.

It was rare for him to become ill, mostly because he rarely allowed himself to stay still long enough for an illness to affect him. It would seem the stress and exhaustion from being stranded on a new planet finally got to his immune system.

Having little choice while strapped down, Edge complied. "Fine... But I want something in return."

Curious, indeed. Though Faize hadn't expected an ultimatum, he complied for a bit of cooperation that didn't involve wrestling with someone bigger than him and twice as strong. It would do Edge no good to be continually knocked out, either. "What is it?" he asked, pulling the cap from the needle end and readying the small, pen-like device for injection. Strange. It didn't even look like it would be a syringe as much as it would be a blood sugar meter or...something. Different technology, no doubt.

"What is your name? And... What are you?"

Faize was taken aback somewhat. Such a common request from a man in Edge's situation. He would have to ponder his reasoning's at a later time. "My name is Faize Sheifa Beleth," he replied, leaning over to press the business end of the little device against Edge's exposed and nicely muscled arm. "I'm what you might call an alien."

A quick sting accompanied by a little mechanical sound and a beep to signal its completion later and the injection was over. Faize quickly disposed of the device and went about readying oral medications and dampening the cloth he'd brought with cool water. "Are you injured anywhere, sir?"

An alien... That much he knew. It's what kind and where from he was concerned with. For now he'd humor the boy's questions; "Just bruises and scrapes, unless I broke something during our match." He chuckled dryly, feeling the soreness of his chest. "I can't say for sure, otherwise with me strapped down like this."

To his answer Faize nodded softly, coming back with a half dozen pills and a small plastic cup of liquid that smelled like chemicals that had gone off...and then some. What was he trying to do now? "Scans didn't detect anything internal. But if you would permit me I'll clean your wounds."

Edge wrinkled his nose at the pills, brow furrowing. "What is all that?" He asked, having only seen such a variety of medications when he was being treated as a child for overexposure to the surface atmosphere.

The boy didn't seem all that bothered by Edge's reaction. He kept up a friendly expression, a warm aura about him. It almost made the blonde wonder as to the kid's angle. Was he just a really good actor? Was he playing it up for the bedside manner or was this really the way he was when he was off duty? Who knew. "I assure you that it's nothing that will harm you, though I will admit it doesn't taste all that pleasant," Faize said, his expression molding into something of both pity and disgust over the medications in his hands before slipping back towards neutrality. "These," he motioned with the handful of pills, "will flush the virus from your system. You'll be just fine by tomorrow night. As for this," he motioned with the putrid smelling liquid. "This is more for your comfort now. It will bring our fever down and calm any aches you may have due to your illness."

"Sounds basic enough..." Edge muttered, still not pleased with the very thought of the taste of the pills. "Do you aliens have a pill for everything?"

"No, of course not," the boy replied, carefully offering the pills to Edge and hoping he didn't get bit or something like that.

Luckily for him, Edge did no such thing, swallowing down the pills as best as he could given the angle he was laying in. They were bitter and had a poor aftertaste, but it wasn't like he was foaming at the mouth. Medicine wasn't supposed to taste good, after all. "Water, please?"

Noting his distress, Faize nodded quickly and hurriedly gathered a cup of water for the man, forgetting about the fever reducer all together. The water was brought over, when yet another dilemma arose; how was he to drink it? He couldn't very well let Edge loose. What if he tried to escape or attack someone? His commander would be furious.

Ever the quick thinker, Faize came up with an idea. He quickly sat by the man's bedside, propping an arm under his shoulders and carefully hoisted him up just enough to drink properly.

Edge accepted the help, not realizing how thirsty he was until the liquid hit his tongue. It wasn't that bad having this boy care for him. Hell, if the rest of his species was as kind as him, he may reconsider being stuck with these aliens.

With the water gone he pulled his lips away, exhaling softly. When was the last time he had purified water? It must have been since before the crash since the liquid purification systems were shut down to allow for power conservation. It was... "Refreshing..." He breathed, a slight smile on his face. "Thanks."

Faize just...stared, their eyes meeting in a curious gaze. Only now that he was this close to the Earthling did he realize his eyes were so blue and green at the same time. Brilliant. He also realized the man still had a fever. Clearing his throat gently he averted his gaze, helping the blonde lay down once more. "You're welcome."

He rose from his spot at Edge's bedside to gather up the fever medicine, and more water for him, soon returning with both. As before, he sat at his side and propped him up to help him drink. Like this Edge didn't seem all that bad. Whether or not it was because he was mostly helpless, regardless, he seemed nice enough. Perhaps it was just the heat of the situation that made him so rash. "By the way, sir..." Faize spoke finally as he set the cups aside and stood once more. "May I ask your name?" It was only fair, after all.

Ah, that's right. He had only heard him as Maverick so far, hadn't he? "Edge. Edge Maverick." He answered, waving his hand as best as he could with the restraints. "Nice to meet you, Faize." The boy was polite, he'd give him that. Kind of cute as well... For an alien. Edge had only assumed he was male from his voice, but even that was up for debate.

"Edge," the young Eldarian repeated, letting it roll over his tongue. An interesting name, not one he'd heard before. Then again, his name must have been strange to Edge as well. Really, he couldn't judge. So he just smiled, offering a single nod. "It's nice to meet you as well, Edge."

He set about cleaning his wounds, then, which were more numerous but less dire than Edge had let on. He cleaned them carefully, taking great care not to pull at the skin or scrub too hard as he washed out the little cuts and scrapes with precise movements by way of delicate hands.

Admittedly, Edge was really enjoying the treatment. None of the medical officers back at base were so gentle with cleaning him up as Faize was. It was as if he assumed Edge was a delicate creature that would break if he was too rough, or feared he would enrage the blonde again should he use too much antiseptic on a wound. It was almost cute how nervous he was being. "Are you a medic, Faize?" asked Edge, curious of the boy's techniques.

Purple eyes flicked his way but a moment before returning to their task, Faize in the middle of cleaning out a deep cut in Edge's side with a good deal of care. Skilled hands, this one had. "I'm not, no," he admitted, picking a bit of dirt from the wound with a small pair of pointed tweezers. "I'm a researcher for our planet's military."

The blonde winced as the antiseptic stung at the laceration, doing his best not to flinch away. "A researcher..." Edge repeated, "Do they teach all researchers to fight like you?"

Faize's eyes darted his way once more, making sure he wasn't in too much pain before he continued, gently pulling the final bit of dirt from the wound before setting the tweezers down. "All of us are taught to fight in case we are caught up in an unforeseen situation where force is the only way out."

"Sounds familiar." Edge mused; regardless of prior training, he and the rest of the crew on the Lunar Base were cross-trained to handle almost any situation, including hostile attacks. "You're pretty good, you know, for a researcher."

Faize's hands, which were preoccupied now with spreading a soothing salve over the wounds on Edge's body, faltered slightly at the comment. He paused in his work to glance shyly Edge's way, more than a little embarrassed. He smiled lightly, laughing gently under his breath. "Hardly. I'm not all that special when it comes to combat."

"Still, you're quick on your feet." He chuckled, those soft hands almost tickling as they spread the gel over his exposed skin, "Almost wondering how well you'd do when you aren't holding back."

Another slight pause, a little sigh. Of course Edge had known. He was a skilled warrior, after all. He must have had the experience of many years behind him.. How would he not be able to pick up on that? "How did you know?" he asked, finishing his work with the salve and setting the bottle on the tray nearby.

"You were pulling your punches; If you had been giving it your all, you would have hurt me in seconds in my condition." As painful as it was for him to admit it, Edge worried he could not keep up with the Eldarian if he had been giving it his all. It was almost exciting to think of how the match would have turned out if the two of them were at their best.

But of course, Faize protested. "I'm sure that isn't true. I was fighting to my best degree," he admitted, feeling a little foolish talking about it like this. "But it's true, I would not attack you. I was under orders to subdue you, not harm you in any way." Though in the end he'd been forced to anyway, something he regretted. With a sheepish look the boy gazed at his charge, smiling bitterly in earnest. "I am sorry, by the way…"

And the conversation had gone back to this... Edge averted his eyes, finding himself sleepy suddenly. "...Why did you anyway? Take us by force?" It was the question on his mind since the beginning, especially since no other aid had arrived or their battered crew.

Finding the conversation had dried up in terms of friendly banter, Faize rose from his place on the side of the bed to clean up supplies and think about an evening meal. But he couldn't avoid the insistent and waiting gaze of his charge. It wasn't long before he buckled. "It's as I said, Edge..." he replied, gathering the used supplies in his arms to be disposed of. "We were asked by your military to aid you. Our planet is closer to Aeos than yours is, so naturally..."

"But why did they wait so long?" Asked the Earthling quietly, feeling the weight of the situation on his chest. "It was two weeks before you showed up... So many died... Why did the USTA refuse to send help...?" The questions were less for Faize and more for his commanding officer, they found, but it was like Edge was mourning the losses rather than looking for answers. "It's not that I'm not appreciative, but... Look at it from my perspective. We were abandoned and then you guys show up to "retrieve" us."

He really understood. Really, he did, but-"I'm sorry, Edge." The small Eldarian lowered his head just slightly in a bow, a closed hand resting over his heart. Was this...the way Eldarians showed respects? "But I don't have all that much information."

The boy gathered the last of the used supplies in his arms, offering one last bittersweet smile "I'm sorry I can't be of more use to you." He left then, taking the medical supplies to the Medlab before searching out dinner of some sort. He was sure he'd missed the last dinner hour by how late it was, but surely something edible had to be laying around.

As Edge was left to his own devices, he almost found himself wanting to call out. Being strapped down on a bed without anyone to talk to was rather lonely, especially with him not feeling well already. At least Faize had opted to take care of him and treat his wounds rather than just leave him to rot... Now he was feeling like he had made a mistake in attacking him. Still, there were so many answers he needed before he could make a proper judgment. Until then, he needed to stay on his toes.

Meanwhile, Faize finished with the few left over medical supplies, handing them off to the medic on duty; a tall, red haired Eldarian woman named Airi. He thanked her for the use of them and left quickly, off towards the commons. With any luck he would find something for he and his charge to eat.

"Oh, hey Faize!" A superior of his, tall with ashy brown hair parted in the middle, approached him in the commons. "How goes the nursing? Is he driving you out already?"

The small Eldarian turned to face the other, a small sigh escaping his lips and a frown on his face. "That isn't the case at all, thank you," he insisted. "I'm just getting a bit of food for him after cleaning him up."

"Ah, so he hasn't bitten your ear off yet?" The older Eldarian teased, nudging Faize in the ribs. "You know, you're the only one that got one as a pet. The rest are in the med labs."

The frowning continued, along with a light shove to the chest. "Oh, cut it out, will you?" Faize grumped, pouting up at the older Eldarian. "It's not exactly my fault I was assigned to him in the first place, Kaye."

Kaye chuckled, sidling up close to Faize while they walked to the cafeteria, "It's because the commander favors you. And you two connected well, apparently." He continued, giving him a little smirk. Was that really the reason?

Faize seemed unmoved, as he usually was by his friend's statements. Kaye did have a tendency to tease him when the situation suited him. It would seem now was just as good a time as ever. "Is that what Rose is saying or did you come up with that yourself?"

"Gaghan did." Kaye winked, making a beeline to the food, Faize in tow. "So make nice, okay? That guy is apparently pretty strong, even by Earth standards."

As if Faize hadn't seen it first-hand. The green haired boy expelled a deep breath, absently adjusting a bracer. So the commander himself had said all that, had he? All the more reason to wonder the military's intentions with the Earthlings in all this. And he had been assigned to Edge on the spot. Because they 'connected well', or some such nonsense. He really didn't understand. "I'll do my best, as always."

That earned him a pat on the back for good measure. "Good, just let me know if you need anything." As usual, Kaye was just a little overbearing, but he meant well. He waved and trotted off to do his duties, leaving Faize to collect a meal for his charge. What's strange was what he stated before about the rest of the Earthlings being cared for in groups. Was he really the only one getting a personal assignment?

More to ponder, and hardly any time to do it. Faize hurriedly gathered the last soup cup available, some bread and a container of cookies for himself to snack on. He went back to his room immediately, expecting his charge was hungrier than he, given his previous scenario. Now hopefully he would have a taste for Eldarian food.

Back in his quarters, his charge had did his best to get comfortable now that he was conscious. Being bound to the bed didn't leave him much room in terms of shifting, and there were blankets to cover himself with in sight even if he could. Edge was quickly becoming frustrated over his predicament. This is what I get for being too overzealous, I guess...

Thankfully he wasn't alone all that long. Faize returned promptly as promised, a small, tired smile and food in tow. Edge glanced his way and shifted uncomfortably on the bed, wondering if it'd be too much to ask for a shirt. "What's that you got there?" He asked, trying to make light of the situation.

The boy quickly brought over the provisions he'd acquired for the both of them, holding them up for Edge to see. "I brought food for the both of us," he said with a cheerful expression. Talk about trying to make the best out of a situation. "I hope our food is satisfactory for you."

"Any port in a storm." Edge would accept anything right about now as long as it wasn't poisoned. Though there was one problem; how to eat with his hands bound.

Thankfully, Faize helped him with that. Or about as much as he could. A quick glance towards the door, an only somewhat weary look Edge's way, and suddenly one of the wrist straps was released. The boy watched him a long moment, as if to see if the Earthling would make any attempts to attack or escape.

He did not. The two just stared at each other a long moment before Faize came closer, set the tray at the man's bedside. He backed off slowly, back towards his bed. He sat, lowering himself to the bed gingerly, eyes never once leaving the blonde Earthling in his care.

Edge watched him move as if he expected the Earthling to lash out like a rabid dog, but he did not. Instead, Edge simply took the tray and moved it onto his lap, picking up what looked like a utensil and said a small thank you before eating.

That was it. No loud protests, no further attempts to escape his restraints, just cooperation, which was exactly what the Eldarian didn't expect.

Once his meal was finished, Edge set the tray on the floor the best he could at the awkward angle and laid back down, feeling the fatigue from the last few weeks of living off of his own survival skills combining with side-effects of the medication to make him doubly drowsy. He muttered another utterance of gratitude to the Eldarian before allowing his eyes to slip closed, drifting off into slumber.

Not expected at all. Edge's actions had surprised the small Eldarian. Pleasantly. Soon after the man fell asleep the restraint was replaced, though gently, careful so as not to wake him. He had gone through enough over the last few weeks already. Much needed rest was deserved.

Faize removed the tray and went to drop it back in the commons. He switched the lights off as he left, allowing Edge some peace and darkness until he returned later to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: When Worlds Collide

The next chapter is here, ready to go. Please review, critique, give ideas, whatever. Just let us know this story is keeping other's attention. Chapters will follow.

~The Creators

* * *

The following afternoon, Edge woke to a dimmed room, the only light coming from the window along one wall. He had a blanket over him, and a cool cloth across his forehead. His arms were bound again, though... Go figure.

He slowly turned his head to the side, seeking out the boy who had been caring for him before. "Faize...?" He called into the dim room, his voice still raspy from illness.

Across from him he spotted the boy, who was sitting comfortably on his own bed, a tablet in his hand. Seems he'd been catching up on his reading while waiting for his charge to awaken.

When Edge called for him he perked up, eyes meeting his. There was a pause, however brief, and a moment later Faize smiled at him. "How do you feel?" was the first thing he asked, and setting his tablet aside he moved to get up, coming closer to check on the Earthling.

Edge attempted to move, stretch his limbs, but found he could not. "A bit stiff..." He admitted, trying to roll his shoulder to get a kink out of the muscle. "But my head doesn't hurt as much." He added with a slight smile aimed the boy's way. "How long was I out?"

Faize was glad to head of his recovery, mostly just thankful their Eldarian medicine was compatible with Earthlings. He moved to the man's side, removing the dampened cloth from his forehead. "You were asleep quite a while," he replied, pressing a thin wrist to Edge's forehead and nodding to himself in satisfaction when he noted his temperature had gone down. "Nearly twelve hours. You must have been needing rest very badly."

"It's been a rough couple of weeks." Edge joked, giving a short laugh before going quiet again, averting his gaze. An understatement, really; he had witnessed team mates and comrades alike succumb to injuries, illness, or simply be massacred right in front of him. And it all could have been avoided if only rescue had come sooner... It was no use dwelling on it, but there was that residual guilt from each and every member of the SRF that died on Aeos.

Sensing the sudden change in mood, the Eldarian sought to comfort the man. True, he had only known him for less than 24 hours, but he felt almost as if it were his duty. Perhaps the commander was right; they did connect well, or some kind of rubbish as such. Faize didn't dwell on it. He didn't want to think about that. That line of thinking would only lead to him questioning the motives of the higher ups, of the commander himself. He didn't want to go down that road.

A small, remarkably soft hand came to rest upon Edge's shoulder, amethyst eyes stared down with a kind gaze. Though he was silent, Faize's eyes spoke volumes just then. It was just enough to comfort the blonde.

And just like that, it was gone. He pulled away, hands moving towards the straps that bound the Earthling. "If you'd like to come with me I'll take you to the shower room. I'm sure you'd like to clean up and have some time to yourself."

A hot shower sounded heavenly, Edge thought. With their energy reserves used only for the absolute necessities, the team had taken to bathing in rivers when necessary. He was sure he stunk to high heaven as well. "...That sounds wonderful." Edge proclaimed, slowly pulling his wrists from their bounds so he could sit up.

This time his caretaker did not back off so suddenly, nor did he watch him with a wary eye. He simply released his restraints and went to gather him the clothing he had brought. It had been borrowed from Kaye, since he seemed to be close enough to Edge's size. Though perhaps the shirt would be a little snug. Edge was a little bulkier than Kaye, more muscled.

"Here," the boy said as he held up a small pile of neatly folded clothing. "You can use these if you'd like."

Fresh clothing; Edge thought he had died and gone to Nirvana in the night. He accepted graciously, having worn little more than his boxers since the Eldarians took them. "Thanks, Faize." He sat up, taking a moment to stretch before standing at full height. Now that they weren't fighting, Edge noticed just how small Faize was in comparison; the boy was barely Reimi's height, if even that. And to think he had kicked his rear on the battlefield... "Where to?"

"Right this way." Edge was escorted from the room and into a long hallway, Faize taking the lead we they went. He didn't exactly have a problem showing his back to Edge unguarded. Perhaps the man had made an impression to be trusted so easily. Or perhaps Faize was going out of his way to express his race's desire to aid the small group of Earthlings that had been trapped on the planet with no hope of escape.

Or maybe he was incredibly naive. Either way, he was cheerful and polite, going far enough to ask how he'd slept or if he wanted something to eat as they walked.

The blonde followed close, the two of them eventually coming to the aforementioned shower room. It was a large room with open-ended stalls, much akin to the locker rooms Edge was familiar with. Empty save for the pair, Edge picked out one near the far wall and began examining the knobs. The language was clearly alien, but the red and blue indicators were universal it seemed. Edge set the clothing down on the shelf above his head to keep them from getting wet and began disrobing.

Faize hung back as Edge went off to shower, seating himself on a plastic bench at the end of the row of stalls. There he waited silently, occupying himself with his thoughts as the Earthling took his time. He thought about all that had happened in the past two days, and just how fast it had all come about. First he had been assigned on a mission to aid a small reconnaissance force of Earthlings on an undeveloped planet, and now he was caring for the one who had started a fight that nearly got the remaining troops killed. This was beyond life sending you to funny places. his was just Murphy's law realized.

Faize acknowledged this truth with a small groan, burying his face in his hand. And what were they to do with these Earthlings now? What was the Eldarians purpose with then in the first place? Though he knew better than to do so, Faize was deeply questioning this tactically risky and flawed move on his military's behalf.

"Faize?" Edge called to him from the shower, peeking out from around the corner of the stall. "Do you have any shampoo?" He asked, water dripping from his chin down his chest, hair sticking to his face. "And a wash cloth, maybe?"

The boy was pulled from his thoughts by Edge's voice and he looked instinctively towards the source of the voice. Eyes meeting Edge's, Faize was almost taken aback by the change in the man's appearance. He looked far less scruffy, and Faize had to take into account he hadn't known the Earthling's hair was that blonde before. And he did look better now with his slightly ashen pallor lightly flushed.

Oh, he'd been staring. Lucky for him, he caught himself almost immediately, and averted his gaze long enough not to seem lewd. "Shampoo and soaps are distributed inside the shower," he called back. "It's a panel to the side. The very left should be shampoo." He stood, allowing Edge to work that out while he gathered a washcloth and a pair of towel from the racks on the side and brought them to him.

Edge looked at the wall, noting the buttons set into the stall. He hit the left most one, taking the gel and proceeding to lather up his hair. It felt amazing to feel clean again after weeks of wallowing in his own filth. The dirt, mud, monster gore, and blood rinsed away from his body and down the drain, but the memories remained. For a long while Edge stood beneath the spray, letting the hot water soak into his tired muscles and soothe away the sore muscles. All he could say was, "This feels wonderful..." to no one in particular, wishing he could soak in a tub for a while.

"Erm.. Edge?" a voice called from behind him. Faize, obviously, and sounding a little nervous as well. But when Edge turned to face the boy he was cheerful as always, offering him the pile of towels and a wash cloth in his arms. He seemed all but completely unaffected by the Earthling's nudity, smiling gently with a kind expression he always had on. But his eyes were pointedly locked with his charge's, refusing to look elsewhere.

Edge grinned and took the wash cloth from him, muttering a thanks before turning back to continue washing. "Is the one on the right soap?" He asked, not minding the nudity either. They were both men, right?

Faize didn't seem to mind all that much either, his eyes pleasantly staying above the waist as he moved to point out the different labels on the dispenser, all the while staying clear from the shower spray..

Soon Edge was clean and clear of all the dirt and muck from the last few weeks. He took one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist, using the other to dry his hair. "Ah... I never thought I'd miss a shower so much." He sighed happily, taking a seat on one of the plastic benches while he dried himself. His eyes caught a glimpse of the pale Eldarian and he flashed a winning smile. "Thanks, Faize. I really needed that."

Now that he was clean, the Eldarian could get proper look at him; shaggy blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and the slightest bit of boy pudge to go with his soldier's muscle. The man was downright handsome.

The small Eldarian was shamelessly taking it in, little pieces at a time. Nothing that could be considered disrespectful, just the occasional glance when appropriate. He gathered the provided clothing and offered them to Edge once more before politely backing off and turning to face away from him. For as much as one could argue that they were both male, that it didn't matter if they saw each other in the nude, Faize gave Edge the upmost respect by keeping his gaze averted.

Cute, Edge thought, it's as if he's being shy. He slipped on the clothes, which fit mostly okay, though the shirt was a bit tight. Eldarians seemed to be lacking in the muscular department, apparently. Once dressed, he draped the towel around his shoulders and circled around, greeting Faize where he stood. "Are these your clothes?"

The boy smiled softly in greeting, noting his charge looked much better than he had the previous night. Whether it was from sickness or the fact that he'd been covered in dirt and grim, Faize was glad for it. "They aren't, actually," he replied, leading the man from the shower room and out into the halls once more. "I borrowed them from a friend of mine that's about your size. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Edge smiled, "I'm grateful, actually. I think all my clothing is still lying in a pile of squalor on our ship." Edge scratched the back of his neck, chuckling, "So... What's next?" Asked he, hoping he wouldn't have to be tied down again.

Quite the contrary, Faize was almost insistent Edge eat something. He lead him to the commons, offering to gather some food for him.

Edge didn't protest, only requesting they make a detour to the restroom first so he could relieve himself. After that it was fair game. "So the food on Eldar is similar to our Earth food?" He asked as they made their way to the commons. "The dish last night was actually pretty tasty."

"Was it?" the boy asked, showing him to the restrooms. "I'm unsure how our types of foods may differ or be similar. But if we have anything like what you have on Earth I'd be happy to request it for you."

"Meat." Edge suggested before ducking into the bathroom for a much needed rest. He emerged a good ten minutes later, much more relaxed and ironically hungry.

His caretaker had, surprisingly enough, not been waiting outside for him. Odd. Did he really trust the man so much that he would allow him to roam free? "Edge!" Oh. Or not. The call of his name from across the room said the boy had been watching for him from a distance. He spotted Faize at a table not far from them, A few Eldarian's sitting not far away. None seemed inclined on joining him, however. By his own request? Maybe. But at least he had food waiting on the table for them both.

Edge joined him at the table, taking a seat across from him. "I'm surprised you're not sitting with your friends, Faize." He commented, glancing to the Eldarians not far off.

"That wouldn't exactly be fair, would it?" he replied, cutting himself a bit of...whatever it was he was eating. Actually, Edge had no idea what any of the items on the table were. None of it moved, though. That was a good thing.

He picked up a utensil and attempted to slice off a bit of what looked like an entrée, but wasn't entirely sure. "Fair? How do you mean?"

Faize picked at his meal almost boredly, more interested in talking with his charge than eating just then. "It would be right for me to sit with all of them. Somehow a conversation or something would start up between us and you'd end up ignored." He had a point. So he was just being thoughtful, then.

Edge cut a portion of the entrée off and stuck it in his mouth; what he expected to be a flank of meat of some sort came off somewhat different, akin to the soy patties that Reimi would shove off on him when she had given up on her diets. Not terrible, but definitely no steak. "...Interesting meat." He commented.

To his comment, Faize looked at his charge somewhat guiltily. "Actually, it's not meat at all.." Just as Edge had suspected.

Edge continued chewing, grateful just to get a meal. "What is it? Vegetables?"

"Something like that," the boy commented, continuing his own meal. "Anything we eat is usually highly processed for its nutritional value." Which explained the suspiciously similar taste to soy. Oh well, food was food, and at least it tasted good.

They continued their meal, Edge still famished from weeks of having little to no food. He was grateful, really, but there were still questions, namely, "Where are the others?" He had not seen the rest of his crew yet. While he was optimistic they were being taken care of like he was, he had not seen any run around the commons.

Faize was happy to explain, if only to put Edge's mind at ease. "All the Earthlings are still either being treated in Medlab or are most likely resting. I haven't been able to get a status update as of yet.." The boy looked to was charge, offering a soft smile. "But if you'd like, I'll try to gather more information about the status of your crew."

"Please!" Edge nodded. Not knowing the fate of his crew was certainly stressing, but knowing he was being treated so well made him imagine the others were doing fine too. "I hope everyone is all right..." He looked down, taking a sudden interest in his meal, but not attempting to eat. The man was clearly worried now, having been reminded of their situation.

It was distressing to watch as it was to go through. Faize continued to eye his charge with a distinct sense of empathy. Though he had only known the man for a day, and a nice chunk of their introduction to one another involved the blonde attempting to do him bodily harm, the small Eldarian felt he could understand the stresses he must have been going through. Having heard something of the conditions the Earthlings had endured during their time on Aeos, pondering the situation left him with the conclusion that he would have felt similar.

And he couldn't demonize the man for that. Eyes full of sympathy and expression that of a solemn attempt at comfort, Faize tried his best to coax Edge out of his mood. "Edge, I-"

His words were interrupted by a pleasant jingle followed by a crackle of static. A loudspeaker echoed through the commons, bringing all the Eldarians to attention. "Attention, please. Would all who have been charged with caring for the Earthling refugees please report to the Zagzagel bridge for a briefing. Repeating..."

Bad timing. The boy 'tsk'd under his breath, a soft pout on his features. Just when he had a moment to talk to the man, as well.. But then, what could the commander want with himself and the others assigned to an Earthling?

With little time to ponder and one or two others in the commons rising from their seats to go to the briefing, Faize quickly followed suit. "I have to go," he said, getting to his feet and moving to leave. "I promise I'll meet up with you again soon."

Huh? "W-wait, you're leaving me alone?" And not attempting to restrain him in his quarters? Edge stared up at him, slightly confused.

The boy stopped short, looking back to the blonde over his shoulder, somewhat perturbed. But seeing the look on Edge's face, he understood. He thought himself a prisoner, didn't he? Well, in his defense, Faize had yet to explain much otherwise, though he'd assumed statement of the Eldarians being commissioned by the USTA to aid the disabled ships and their crews would have been enough. Ah, well. "Will you be alright?"

Not quite the answer he expected, "I'll be fine, but... Won't you get in trouble for leaving me alone?" So he did believe he was a prisoner. Well, one couldn't blame him; he was tied to the bed the last day or so.

Oddly enough, Faize smiled at him. It was a kind smile, understanding yet with a hint of a parental sense about it, as if a father was silently chiding a child. Funny to see a look like that on a boy so young. Then again, Faize did seem a bit of the mother hen type. "How about this?" he replied, that smile still present. "If you promise to stay here then I won't mention it."

Edge wasn't sure how to take this suggestion, but anything to prevent him from having to be restrained again was a plus, "All right, I'll wait here." At least he would have time to finish his food without having his legs bound. The smile was returned and Edge gave a salute to assure him he was serious.

It was returned with a mock version of what Edge could only assume to be the Eldarian solute, before the boy turned and left the commons.

On the bridge of the great transport ship Zagzagel there were already a dozen Eldarians awaiting orders. Of them were a few of Faize's companions, namely Kaye, whom waved him over when they spotted him. "Have you heard the news?" Asked Kaye, seeming a little concerned.

Faize quickly joined his friend, more than a little concerned himself by the suddenness of the meeting. "News?" he asked, puzzled.

"We're pulling out of Aeos." Another friend of his, one about his height with teal hair pulled up in a ponytail, piped up. "The commander is having us return to Eldar."

"Pulling out.." Though it didn't come as much of a shock to the boy, and, hell, he'd wanted to make this a quick in-out mission, somehow the idea of just leaving so suddenly left him disheartened now. The human in his charge had already been so upset over being abandoned by his own military and having to deal with the loss of many comrades. He wasn't sure how he would react to this kind of news.

Looking to Kaye, he tried to get a bit more information. "When did the commander issue this order? Under what grounds are we claiming authority over these Earthlings and where they go?"

"I don't think anyone of our rank is privy to those details." Kaye shrugged, though he was suspicious as well. "We're leaving the portable base, so maybe we're coming back? We could still use Aeos for our own mission, you know..."

Faize lowered his gaze with a 'tsk', biting his tongue. It wasn't his place, he knew, to question things like this. It wasn't his place to question his military or his commander's actions. But something just ate at him about this. It didn't seem right.

But then, what could he do? With a little sigh he allowed himself to calm, nodding once to his friend. "What about our charges? They have personal affects and fallen comrades. Will they at least be given time for all that?"

"Minimal. There is little time to waste." A hush fell over the crowd as Supreme Commander Gaghan stepped onto the bridge, demanding respect with his very presence. "We are running low on supplies, therefore we are returning to Eldar for the time being to regroup." The man stood before the group, addressing each with his eyes. "I will need your assistance to escort the Earthling refugees onto our transport ship as quickly as possible."

There was a collective round of acknowledgement from the party, all saluting their respects to the commander. And though Faize followed along, smiled and agreed to the new orders, it didn't keep him from questioning Gaghan's motives. A lack of supplies, he said... Why had they not planned for the worst in the first place?

"We leave before sun down." Gaghan announced before leaving to finish his own preparations. The soldiers dispersed to carry out their orders, Kaye pulling Faize along with him. "Not much time, is it? I wonder what's got the commander in such a rush?"

As Gaghan left Faize's eyes followed, slightly narrowed, until he was out of sight. He was pondering, curious as well as to the sudden order to leave and the haste in which it was to be executed. Strange indeed. "I'm not really sure..." he replied, looking to his taller friend once more. "But for now we have a duty to those assigned to us."

"Right, right, I'll go grab my Bawles." Kaye snickered and hurried off before Faize could chide him for the lewd remark. Really, when would he grow up?

Edge was waiting for him where he left, having finish his food (begrudgingly knowing it was certainly not meat). Once he spotted Faize he stood, eager to hear what the news was. It didn't help his nerves to see everyone scrambling around.

Nor did it help Faize's nerves when Edge seemed so eager like that. Well, no time like the present to dump something like this on him. He came to stand next to the table, a distinct hesitance in his demeanor as he addressed his charge. "I've been instructed to assist you in boarding our transport vessel for this evening's departure back to Eldar."

As soon as Faize announced it, Edge's face fell. "What? Eldar? But we can't go to Eldar!" They couldn't leave period. If they left Aeos, what about the rest of the fleet that was missing? How would they meet up with them? Did Crowe even know about the Eldarians? And why wouldn't they take them back to Earth?

"I'm sorry, Edge.." the Eldarian said solemnly," but those are our orders." These Eldarians didn't do much in the way of prolonged aid, did they? Yet Faize seemed bent out of shape about the circumstances. He was trying, at least. "We have some time before departure. I've been permitted to take you to the remains of your ship. If you have personal affecs I'll help you gather them. If you'd like you have some time to morn your comrades." So that as it, then? No choice, no room to argue. They were going and that was that.

There wasn't much Edge could do in the end except comply. With a soft sigh he nodded, "...Can we stop by Calnus, then? I... I want to get some things there." That look on his face; there was more he was leaving behind than his destroyed ship. Much more.

Faize couldn't help but agree when Edge had a look like that on his face. The man's eyes told of the pain inside, of his worry for those who survived, and the hurt from the USTA's betrayal. The Eldarian was moved, truly. "We'll go immediately. Allow me to prepare and we'll go."

Edge nodded, trying his best to smile, to show his gratitude. "Thanks, Faize."

The ship was much how he left it; parts broken off, consoles exposed, the distress signal still periodically radioing out. It wasn't that they expected a rescue, it was that there were others still out there and were trying to call them back. As soon as they arrived Edge trotted up the stairs and rounded a corner, heading through the commons to his room. There wasn't much that he could take with him, but damned if he wouldn't try. He immediately went to the overhead compartments above his bed, digging through them for a few personal items. A hunting knife, his log, and a photo in an old frame.

Faize stayed close throughout, following close by. When they entered the man's room he hung back just a moment, as if worried Edge would be offended if he just barged into his room. Then again, the sliding doors were out of commission due to the power being directed entirely to the bridge, he sort of threw that theory out the window and began looking about.

The room wasn't all that different from the accommodations on the Zagzagel, though a bit bigger. The ship itself must have been lovely when it was functional. It almost hurt Faize to see such a beautiful machine looking so devastated now.

To get his mind off of it, he moved to help Edge gather his things. While going through and packing what belongings he could bring, clothing, little personal items and the like, he came upon that photo. Curious, he set his work aside and took it up to look at it. The picture was old, just a little worn around the edges, but still intact. Three persons were in it, Edge being one. The others he didn't know; a pretty young woman with long brown hair and dark eyes, and a handsome young man with bright red hair, a stunning feature indeed. Curious, Faize turned to his charge. "Who are they?" he asked, holding the picture up so the man could see

Edge glanced back from his packing, noting that Faize had the photo in hand. He stood, coming to join the Eldarian where he stood. "My two best friends." He smiled sadly, taking the frame into his hands, holding it gingerly as if it would break, motioning to the girl in the photo. "This is Reimi... You might've seen her in the refugees. Her family took me in when my dad died." Short and concise, as if it was not a topic he enjoyed talking about. His hand moved to the red-haired man, "And this is Crowe... He's the captain of the Aquila... It dropped out of warp with the rest of us, but..." He sighed, his lips tightening into a grimace, "The bastard... Still waiting for him to show up." So he had disappeared in the crash along with his crew. Was this why Edge was worried about leaving?

With this new piece of the puzzle revealed Faize felt he understood just a bit more now. His best friend was missing in action, possibly presumed dead. No wonder… "You'll see him again," the boy said, quite out of nowhere. Their eyes met, Edge looking at him with a mix of both confusion and hope. Faize returned his gaze with a gentle smile, a single nod. He turned back to his work after that, wanting to get everything done as quickly as possible.

Just those words, just hearing them from an outside party made all the difference. At that moment, Faize was more than just a captor, a strange alien life that suddenly invaded their camp; he was a person that cared and actually gave a damn about what happened to them and how they felt. Realizing this, Edge offered a soft smile in return, zipping up his bag with the few belongings he thought to keep. "Thanks, Faize... That... It means a lot, really." He stood at full height, bag thrown over his shoulder, running a hand through his hair to keep it from his eyes. "All right, I think we're set."

The Eldarian followed suit, standing with a single nod, a mutter of agreement. With one last look around the two left the remains of the Calnus, out into the too-bright sunset of the Aeos afternoon.

A neat line was formed at the loading dock, an Eldarian or two to each refugee. Edge and Faize soon joined them, seeming a lot more calm then the rest of the crowd. It seems that everyone was a little leery of the sudden departure.

"Edge!" As soon as they were in sight, a voice called to him, frantic with worry. The blonde's head turned to the direction of the voice so fast Faize expected to hear a snap from his neck. Among the group was a young woman with brown hair and big brown eyes; the one from Edge's photo. "Reimi!" His eyes lit up at the site of her safe and sound; relief in the purest form.

The woman tried to run for him, only to be stopped in her tracks by the Eldarian in charge of her. Immediately she fought him, trying to tear her arms away from his grasp. "Let me go! Let go of me! Edge!" She screamed in an absolute panic, only serving to anger Edge.

Without warning the Earthling charged forth, intending to free his childhood friend from her captor. "Let her go!" He ordered, not recognizing the Eldarian she was with. He was clearly not one of Faize's friends.

This, in turn, got the whole group riled up once more. Reimi's screaming did nothing to aid it, even if the other's in charge of their Earthlings were trying to keep the peace. No dice. This was liable to start a full out riot, and with the Earthlings in much better condition than the last time.

Seeing just where this was going he dashed after Edge, calling for him to stop. It was just by his agile footwork that he got ahead of the man, was able to get between them before he beat the lavender-haired Eldarian holding his childhood friend to a pulp. He braced himself against Edge, his body pressed against his chest, a palm flattened against it, holding him back as best he could. It wasn't easy. Edge was so much stronger than he'd bargained for.

In desperation he turned his gaze to the other Eldarian, expression both panicked and angered at once. "Alton, let her go!" he exclaimed, glaring the man down.

If Faize's scowl didn't convince him, the killing gaze from Edge would. Luckily, Alton did as he was told, letting the girl go so she could rush past the Eldarian and into Edge's arms. Edge pulled away from Faize only to pull the girl into his arms, hugging her tightly as she shook.

"Did they hurt you?" The man asked, pulling away to give Reimi a once over. She shook her head, tears pricking at her eyes. "N-no... They treat our wounds, but... I don't understand; why are they taking us to Eldar and not Earth?"

"I don't know..." Edge sighed, giving her another brief hug before looking to Faize. "But I think they mean to take care of us... Right, Faize?"

The small Eldarian stepped forward almost cautiously, honestly relieved the situation hadn't taken a turn for the worst. He smiled gently and acted cordial, but for the most part he was just a little shaken. Edge was a bit of an emotional man, wasn't he?

The girl in his arms didn't seem all that friendly, either. Those large brown eyes of hers were staring him down in seconds, slightly narrowed as she herself took hold of Edge's arm defensively.

"Who is she?" the girl spat his direction before Faize could even get a word in. Instantly he paused, his steps faltering just a little. She? He had to hold himself back from glaring as well.

Sensing the tension, Edge sought to ease both their worries. "Reimi, this is Faize. He's been taking care of me..." He was careful to put emphasis on the pronoun, just so Reimi would drop the hostility.

Though it didn't seem to do much for the girl's mood (and who could blame her after all this), it did serve to calm the boy in question. Faize nodded once in agreement, even going so far as to offer a smile to Reimi. The hostility receded, though not by much. Well, he tried.

Seeing reasoning with her as a lost cause, he looked to Edge again. "I still haven't been able to find out much, but I'll do what I can to help you."

"Thanks, Faize." Edge nodded, letting go of Reimi finally. "Just play it by ear, okay, Reimi?" Suggested the young man, to which the girl simply huffed. Stubborn, but she meant well... mostly. She returned to her caregiver while Edge and Faize took their place at the back of the line. Once they were out of earshot, the man leaned close to his own caregiver, "That guy wasn't so friendly, was he?"

Faize glanced back towards the front of the line, spotting the man in question leading his charge into the ship, Reimi less than willing. He sighed. "It isn't so much that," he replied, his tone hushed as Edge was so as not to catch flack. "He's just a little too critical in some areas. Alton takes some things a little too seriously." And he was a bit promiscuous as far as Eldarians went, but Faize wasn't about to tell his charge. He didn't want an all-out brawl. "He is good in his field, but he lacks foresight." And morals.

"I almost feel bad for him." Edge chuckled, "He hasn't had a chance to see Reimi at her best. She's downright vicious with a bow." And wasn't afraid to unleash a slew of arrow on someone for overstepping their bounds. Edge had learned this the hard way.

Hearing this put the small Eldarian at ease. At least she was a girl who could hold her own against a boy like Alton. Made him happy to hear, actually. He found himself laughing a little. "Good. I'm glad."

The lot was escorted to the commons, a loudspeaker instructing the Eldarians to secure their refugees first, then themselves, as if they were children unable to buckle their own restraints for take-off. Irksome, but Edge wasn't much in the mood to be upset about it. He sat in his assigned seat, figuring out the shoulder restraints as Faize sat next to him. "How long until Eldar?" He asked of the boy, adjusting his belt so it was not so tight around his middle.

Faize settled in, allowing Edge to work with his own harness as be got himself secured. He trusted Edge wasn't daft enough not to know how to work a seatbelt. "About ten hours at full warp," he replied, sitting back and readying himself for the trip. "You won't really notice, though, since we'll be in stasis until arrival.

"S-stasis?" How was it that they managed to warp so fast? And why would they put them in stasis for such a short duration?

As always, Faize aimed a kind expression his way, and explained. "On such a large transport as this, room isn't made for personal quarters. Wandering about would be mass chaos, so we're put into stasis until we reach our destination." As he spoke, the collective mass of seats began to move, reclining back, the foot rests coming up, until they were all but level. Comfortable, he had to admit, but the panel coming out from the headrests seemed a little unnerving.

Edge wasn't exactly compliant either, "Wait, what if we hit an anomaly and fall out of warp?" It'd be Aeos all over again, and Edge was not ready for that. He was becoming more anxious by the minute. Sitting still was never his forte.

Trapped in his seat, and with no other way to calm him, the Eldarian's hand shot out to grip his.

Eyes wide, Edge stared at the hand, then to his companion, bewildered. "Faize...?" You could see it in his eyes; the trauma, the fear that just a month ago would not have been there. One had to wonder what he would have been like if the crash had not happened, if they had not lost so many on Aeos.

To combat those feelings, the chaotic whirl of fear in his heart, Faize smiled warmly at the man, eyes kind and reassuring. His grip tightened just a little. "We'll be fine. I promise." And just like that, all was better. Faize just sounded so sure, so confident. It almost sounded like Faize wished to shield him with that confidence.

"I'll be here when you wake up." It was the last thing he said as the engines began powering up, the ship slowly beginning to move. Those deep, warm eyes were on his as a puff of gas was released from his overhead, knocking him out instantly the moment he breathed it in. A second later, Edge was next, off to dreamland, hand firmly entwined with his caretaker's. It wasn't just a promise, it really wasn't. It was a silent pact, Faize's solemn oath to keep Edge safe.


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

Back again with another chapter. This one has been slowing down a little, so we'll be taking a short break. School has been a little heavy at the moment. Once this coming final is done then the stories will start to flow again. Give it a little patience.

~ Cerberus

* * *

Hours later Edge woke, feeling groggy yet well-rested, as if he had slept for days and not a mere ten hours. A loudspeaker announced their arrival as a collective murmur from the cabin arose as the stasis wore off. Edge reached for his seatbelt, and it was only then he realized his hand was still clasped in Faize's, the boy still stirring into wakefulness.

They had arrived.

Amethyst eyes blinked open, thick black lashes fluttering slightly with the motion as Faize came into wakefulness. He reached to brush the sleep from his eyes with his free hand, a small groan escaping him as the overhead light finally caught his eyes just right. He squinted, blocking the offending light with his hand as he looked around.

They had made it safely, a relief to them both, but mostly Edge. As the loudspeaker announced their arrival and descent instructions, the reclining seats slowly adjusted into an upright position. Edge, hand still in Faize's, turned to the boy and smirked, "Morning, sleepy head."

Faize finally turned his attentions Edge's way. His was still groggy, a little out of it, but he seemed happy. "See? I told you we would be fine."

The blonde chuckled, almost reluctant to let go of the hand that kept him safe during the trip. It was... warm, Edge thought. Nice. "I guess you were right."

"Of course!" Faize eventually did pull away to unstrap his restraints, having noticed they had yet to let go. Ah, well. Edge hadn't minded. The boy shrugged it off as a job well done and got to his feet. "We should get going. There's always a long line to get off the transport." Good to know they kept things orderly.

Too orderly by Edge's opinion. It was like a Saionji family reunion.

Never the less Edge stood and followed Faize towards the exit. Now that the fear has subsided, Edge was chomping at the bit to see the new planet. Up until their arrival, Edge had not known there was another planet with intelligent life, let alone have the option to see it. Without knowing anything about Eldar aside from his sparse knowledge of its inhabitants, his imagination was the limit to what he thought would be awaiting him outside the ship.

Faize had been right about the line. It was only about a hundred Eldarian's and their Earthlings total, but it felt like it was miles long. Thankfully, the Eldarian powers of organization came in handy here. The duo was off the ship in less than ten minutes. But what awaited them wasn't what Edge had expected.

Eldar, it seemed, was a bright world with a red sun dominating the sky. They truly paid for it, too. It had to be over a 100°F out there, easily. More. With temperatures like that, it was all but impossible to admire the futuristic beauty of the base before them, the pristine white buildings with gold, deep purples, reds and blues accenting them in stunning detail.

Suddenly the color schemes of the Eldarian military made perfect sense with the heat they were dealing with. Edge reached up to brush the already forming sweat from his brow, "...It's sweltering out there...!" As if it was not obvious to him and every other person disembarking, but it needed to be said. It was as bad if not worse than the deserts back on Earth.

But oddly, none of the Eldarian's seemed to notice all that much. Only the few with Earthling charges seemed interested in getting out of the heat in a timely manner at all. Faize, thankfully, was one of them. Edge was guided inside with haste, nearly to the point of pushing past the others to get him out of the hellish sun.

Once inside, the temperature leveled out to a cool 70°F, much more manageable. Unfortunate for some, the sudden change in temperature got to them. Edge was taken off to the side immediately and made to sit in one of the chairs built into the side of the room. With good reason. No use having him faint after coming this far.

"How do you stand this?" A logical question; he couldn't imagine being in that heat day in and day out. He only hoped it was summer, but from the size of the sun, he figured it was a regular occurrence.

Faize's expression denoted such. As worried as he was for his charge, he seemed playfully amused by his condition as well. He stood before him, hand delicately covering a smiling mouth, elbow resting in his other hand, arm crossed over his chest. His hips were cocked just slightly, knees together, one gently bent. He looked like a twittering female like that.

He sounded as much as well. "We're engineered for harsh climates." That was about all he cared to explain, a little more concerned with his charge. Having a bit of fun with him as well, by the lingering little grin. Good to know he wasn't completely wooden. Edge was beginning to think his caretaker was all seriousness.

He thought to question the engineered comment, but right now he just wanted to bask in the wonder that was climate controlled rooms. "Please tell me the rest of the base is air-conditioned." Not that he could really complain if it wasn't; being on Eldar wasn't really his choice.

Thankfully the climate control wasn't optional; it was mandatory. "I can assure you that everywhere besides outside the domes is a constant mild temperature." He was certain Edge wouldn't last long if it wasn't. The inhabitants would be less than thrilled, either.

But the two had little time to chat as the group of recues and their assigned Eldarian's were gathering off to the side. Once he was noticed to be missing, the soldier in command of the group sought him out. "Beleth!" he called, and Faize snapped from his thoughts to face the man. He was tall, red haired and dressed differently than the other soldiers. His dress was much like that of the commander, himself. Edge's best guess was that he was Faize's superior.

"Front and center! Now!" A tiny, almost choked noise of embarrassment sounded in the boy's throat. He nodded hastily and urged the blonde to his feet, the two quickly joining the others while a few whispered among themselves. The officer stared Faize down harshly, as if promising a good ass chewing if he wandered off again. His next order confirmed it. "Don't get separated from the group again, Beleth, or you and the Earthling will be reprimanded."

"Yes, sir," Faize replied quickly, and for once Edge began to see a glimpse of a soldier in this boy. Perhaps it was his tone, or his sudden stern expression. Maybe it was the way he stood at attention and saluted like a good boy. He wasn't sure, but he saw it then. It was faint, but it was there.

The sergeant walked the line of Eldarians, rattling off orders, sure to keep the young soldiers in line. "We will conduct a brief tour of the facility. You are to take your assigned charge with you. Do not allow them to wander as they do not have clearance as you do. Earthlings are to be restricted to the commons, quad, and living quarters unless otherwise specified. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" They saluted, or what Edge would assume was a salute. A raise of the right hand, level with the shoulder. Different planet, different customs. The red-haired sergeant stood front and center as he continued to bark. "Follow me, single file."

The more he spoke, the more Edge found he disliked the man. The way he spoke of the Earthlings refugees made them sound less like rescues and more like prisoners; captives, pets for their respective caretakers. He honestly hoped this wasn't the case.

It felt like orientation day at the Moon Base the way they were marched around. The sergeant showed them the basics; common room, bathing utilities, the cafeteria... It was boot camp if Edge had ever seen one. Was this how the Eldarians lived, or were they simply being limited for the time-being? And here he was hoping to see what the planet was truly like.

Once the tour was over, ending at the living quarters, the man turned to face the crowd again. "The dorms have names tacked on the doors. Find your assigned quarters. You are free to do as you'd like until further notice. Understood?"

"Sir!" Another collective salute. They really had those to a T, didn't they? The man gave one in return before leaving them to their own devices... But not before reminding the Eldarians where the security alert consoles were in the hall.

Once the man was gone it seemed he was out of sight, out of mind. The cadets all relaxed. Most filed towards their rooms, some stayed to chat in a little collective group. Faize stuck by Edge, offering a soft smile his way as he lead him towards the assigned rooms.

Now that Edge thought about it, Faize seemed to be the only one taking this whole thing seriously. The others mostly seemed to be ignoring their charges. How callous. But what could one expect from teenagers and young adults. That's what he assumed they all were, at least, some of them just looked so young.

Their room assignments were in twos; one Eldarian and one Earthling refugee. The signs posted were in a language Edge only recognized because it had been used in abundance around the temporary base the aliens had set up. Without being able to understand any of it, Edge was forced to follow Faize's lead.

Inside the room was small, but not overly cramped. A bit smaller than the quarters on the Calnus, but with much of the same amenities; two beds, two desks, two storage areas, two screens scrolling information in the native Eldarian script, and a single window overlooking the quad. At least it wasn't a jail cell. "We get our own rooms?" Edge queried, figuring they'd be staying in barracks if anything.

The Eldarian lead his charge inside, moving to sit on one of the bed's, seemingly claiming it for his own. "Not so much.." he replied, gazing out the window towards the too-bright afternoon sky. "They want to make it seem like they're making an extra effort, but in reality yourself and the other Earthlings have just been moved to our current rooms." So this had been Faize's already. Question was, why was there two of everything? Had it been added in or had Faize had a roommate before Edge came along?

Either way, at least their accommodations were a little homey. "So... This is actually your room, right?" A little sterile, but not all that bad. There wasn't much in the way of personal affects in the room either. Just the white, metal furniture decorated in what seemed to be the standard Eldarian style, a few books on a shelf built into the wall, a few things set neatly on one of desks. Nothing much at all. Strange. After seeing such warmth from the boy, he seemed almost out of place in such a cold and sterile environment.

But once again, Edge's thoughts were interrupted by those clear, gem-like eyes on his, that pretty mouth turning up into a smile. "Yes. This has been my room since the completion of my training last month."

Wait... "Last month?" Had he only been out of training that long? That would mean... "This is your first mission?"

Faize smiled gently, a light laugh escaping him as he nodded, gaze cast elsewhere. It was a little embarrassing to admit, but "Yes, it is."

That only raised more questions, "...How old are you?"

Faize looked his way once more, and in that moment Edge realized just how...cute he was. For a brief second thoughts of his original questioning of this alien's gender seemed plausible again. That, and the question of his age. He looked sixteen. At most.

"Ah…That's a bit of a conundrum," he said, a hand coming up to grip his chin in thought. "If I remember correctly, by the calculation of orbit of your planet, I should just be eighteen to you." Or he could be legal. But damned if he looked it.

The answer raised more questions, but Edge didn't feel like he needed to suffer through a math lesson.

"Jeez, you're just a baby then." Edge joked, making himself comfortable on his bed. "I wouldn't think they'd send someone fresh from boot camp on a recon mission like that. Our military makes you do trivial things like guard duty and supply runs until you're in the mix for a while." He chuckled, hoping Faize wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Thankfully he was jovial as always, if not a little perturbed. "Boot camp?" he asked, letting his hands rest in his lap, folding them delicately. Strange boy. When he wasn't in battle he was so...gentle. Not something the Earthling would have expected from a soldier.

In fact, most of the soldiers he had run into so far seemed more like mild-mannered civilians and researchers instead of being trained warriors. Odd how their military forces would vary so greatly. "Yeah, basically once you're of age on my planet, you go to a training camp to ready you for the military. It can take from six weeks to six months before you're even allowed on an actual mission."

Hearing this, Faize looked rather surprised. "Such a short time. That's impressive that your military can train all of you so quickly."

Edge chuckled and scratched his cheek, almost embarrassed with the way Faize seemed to compliment just about every aspect of his culture. "Well, there are some physical requirements... Like, you can't have any medical issues, and you have to be able to pass a fitness exam..." That was hell on him, he recalled. Edge had been a bit of a chubby teenager, so giving up his love of cheeseburgers and mashed potatoes to get into shape was not a happy affair. He made it in though, and lost a good about of chunk off his mid-section in the process. In the end it was worth it, even if he did let himself slip when given the chance. Sometimes, you just gotta eat a burger.

Faize nodded in response, taking that in, pondering the information received. "I see.. That's quite different," he admitted, and began to explain. "I myself didn't go through anything like that. My peers and I were bred for the purpose of serving our military, so I've been trained all my life." Different, indeed.

"Bred? So what... You were raised in a military school or something?"

"Exactly," the Eldarian said, cheerful as always. "I was raised on this base, actually. A different block entirely, but classes and training are all on base."

Interesting. So perhaps the Eldarians' way of things were not far off from their own. "How big is this place anyhow?" Asked Edge, stretching his arms above his head before dropping them to his sides and twisting abruptly to the right to pop his spine, "I've only seen a small part of it..."

"It pretty big, really." Faize watched the man intently, noting he seemed much more energetic now. It was good to see after witnessing first-hand the condition the Earthlings had been in. Hell, some were still stuck in Medlab until further notice. But since his charge was well, and clearly interested in burning off some of his newfound energy, an idea came to mind. "Would you like me to show you around?"

The way Edge's eyes lit up at the prospect was answer enough. "Would you?"

Faize couldn't help but beam in response. "Of course!" he replied with an enthusiastic nod and got to his feet. "If you'd like to, we can go now. It will be some time until all of your personal items are delivered."

That's right. None of his luggage had been taken in. Edge half expected some of it to be missing, namely his hunting knife. Until then, he could at least kill time with Faize by exploring his temporary living space. "Let's go then. Show me your favorite places too, Faize!"

His favorite places? The Eldarian smiled coyly at the thought. He was glad his charge was at least interested in getting to know him. The others didn't seem to give each other the time of day, both Eldarian and Earthling. "If you insist, but I can promise you that my ideal places are quite boring." Passive protests aside, Faize lead Edge from their shared room, leading him down the hall.

Their tour began where the last had left off, expanding to the places that the sergeant hadn't mentioned the Earthlings were allowed in, but not necessarily restricted them from going. The archives where historical tomes and databases were stored, the commissary where one could purchase many different items from snacks to medicine, and on up into a small garden area next to the quad. Everything was neatly organized, laid in geometric shapes, as if everything had been carefully planned on grid paper before being built. There was something almost sterile about it, completely devoid of personalization. One would guess that individuality was sacrificed for the sake of keeping order among the populous, like all of the dystopian novels Edge read as a kid... Or maybe the architect was just a little OCD. Who knew?

Throughout the tour Faize made a point to stay outside as little as possible, already aware of the Earthling's susceptibility to the intense heat. In truth, most of the tour consisted of the two walking about the base only semi-inclined to a specific direction, chatting about every little thing. The main topics of their conversation were focused on the differences between the two planets and their social systems. Faize seemed to soak up knowledge like a sponge did water, and still was interested in learning more. Such a curious lad, he was. Curious and enthusiastic.

It was almost endearing how fascinated he was by Edge's customs and the differences between them. Even if he was technically a prisoner, Faize treated him with respect, and for that he was grateful, even if it was unexpected.

As they circled around back towards their dorm, they passed through a long corridor, a single door settled towards the middle. Something about it caught his attention though, a note of familiarity. "...What's this?" He asked, as he had with so many places before while on their private tour.

And as he had each time that day, Faize paused to take a moment to explain. "This?" he asked, motioning towards the door. "This is the battle simulator for this block. My peers often come here to hone their skills of just take some time to get away from everything else for a time." The way he spoke about it, it would seem Faize had a fondness for the room, as though he were one of the many that frequented it, for practice or otherwise.

But before Faize had finished his statement, Edge was already pressing the green "open" button on the panel and walking into the chamber. Eyes widened and somewhat fretful all of a sudden, the Eldarian followed with haste. "Ah...Edge! Edge, wait!" he called, darting after him into the chamber.

The doors closed behind them, enclosing them within the simulator. The lights came on a set at a time, showing a circular virtual platform akin to the ones used on Earth. Edge turned to his captor with a wry grin. "C'mon, it won't hurt if we use it a little."

Faize, however, was less than ardent about the idea. To be honest, he looked a little worried. "But you aren't supposed to be in here. Earthlings are restricted from battle simulators and anything involving combat until further notice." So that's why he was so upset suddenly. After the brief but stern ass chewing the boy had gotten upon their arrival he would have been a glutton for punishment if he'd invited his superior's fury discipline again.

"Just a little won't hurt, right? It's not like it uses real weapons." He hurried over to the panel along the wall, trying to figure out the switches to lock the door. "Besides, I haven't had a proper match with you yet!"

Though Edge was insistent, Faize would not back down. Firmly, he stood his ground, arms crossed over his slight chest, and shook his head. "Edge, please. We really can't."

The man's eyes fell, a little sigh escaping his lips, shoulders slumping. "...I guess you're right... Sorry, I think I've just been cooped up too long. I'm all antsy." At least he was backing down, otherwise there'd be trouble.

Faize allowed himself to relax a little, now that the potential crisis was averted. But he couldn't help but feel bad for the Earthling. After all he'd been through, all he wanted was a bit of recreation. Thinking about it like that made Faize feel even worse.

The small Eldarian heaved a quiet sigh and moved closer. A hand came to rest on Edge's shoulder, and when he turned to look, he was greeted with the warm smile he had begun to associate with the boy, understanding in his eyes. "I have an idea," he offered, slowly letting his hand drop to his side. "As soon as I can I'll plead your case to the higher ups and try to have clearance granted to you."

"Really? You will?" Edge's expression immediately turned back to the familiar puppy-dog-eyed smile he was so well known for. Finally, a reprieve from his boredom. "Thanks, Faize! Maybe being on Eldar won't be so bad after all!"

"As long as you stay indoors, right?" the boy commented in cheerful response.

Edge chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think I could handle those conditions for too long. Does it ever cool off?" He asked, heading for the entrance of the simulator.

Faize followed close by, leading him from the chamber and towards the commons. It was lunch time, anyway. "At night it does. A little more so in the winter, though it's just the beginning of spring for us now." Wait, so it got hotter?

Edge wasn't sure if he could handle that, "...They keep it cool in here, right?" For his sanity, he hoped they did. Even if they were raised to withstand extreme climates, Edge didn't think they'd force them to live in them from day to day.

Once again, the small Eldarian sought to relieve Edge's concerns, all smiles and warmth. "Of course!" he said with a laugh, much more relaxed now that Edge had his mind off the simulator for the time being. "Though the last few of our generations were engineered for extreme conditions, it would be pretty unfair to allow such brutal temperatures inside. Imagine the complaints!"

Though Edge had a hard time picturing Faize complaining about anything, the sentiment was still there. With a little laugh he thumped Faize on the shoulder, "Well, c'mon, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

By time they got to the commons lunch was in full swing. Kaye spotted the two as they were heading towards the line, waving them over. The boy waved in return, planning on joining the small group of Eldarians after he and his charge had gathered some food.

The Earthling picked out whatever looked or smelled appetizing, being wholly unable to tell the names of the items by the placards, and not recognizing much of anything. One dish looked like steamed vegetables of unknown origin, the other looked akin to banana pudding, but smelled salty. Well, beggars couldn't be choosers...

Edge followed behind Faize, allowing him to lead the way to the table where his friends sat. No sooner had he did they all reach for the bangles on their wrist, fiddling with a few controls before beginning their conversations... In Eldarian, sans-translation.

Only those few closest to Faize as they came in range were translated, to which he was asked to correct the moment he and his Earthling charge came to sit. The boy frowned at the request, and immediately denied it, insisting it wasn't fair to Edge that he be left out.

Of course, that earned him a glare, especially from one Eldarian that Edge immediately recognized; Alton. Now it was Edge's turn to glare. "Is there something you can't talk about in front of me, then?" He accused, leaning his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his palm.

Sensing the hostility, the lavender haired young man sought to make peace. He held a hand up in defense, looking just a little put off, a false smile on his features. "Not at all, friend. It's just that we want to discuss a few things." "Classified information," another Eldarian chimed in, this one brown haired and bright eyed.

Faize, however, still looked less than pleased. But eventually, with a bit more coaxing from the group, he complied. Not before offering Edge a sorrowful smile and promising him the lack of translation wouldn't be permanent. It couldn't be helped, Edge decided, and began to dig into his meal as if the group wasn't there at all. Being out of the looped clearly rubbed him in the wrong way.

Before Edge could stew too deeply in his own sour mood a small hand rested on his shoulder; Faize's. Was the boy trying to comfort him? Reassure him? He didn't know. he couldn't understand anyone anymore.

Ah, well. At least it gave him a bit of an insight into what the Eldarian language sounded like. Meanwhile, the group began chattering away as if nothing were wrong. Faize, for the most part, stayed out of their conversation, more interested in picking idly at his food.

"So, why do you think they made us bring them here?" Kaye began, looking to Faize as if he already had the answer. It was no mystery why, either; the boy was known as Gaghan's favorite among the research circle. Everyone assumed that if there was something hush-hush among the higher-ups, Faize was already in the know.

Contrary to popular belief, this was almost always not true. This was mostly due to the fact that Faize was polite enough to stay out of others business. It didn't mean he didn't often get pressed for information he didn't have. Such as now.

He addressed it head on. "I wouldn't know," he replied, eyes on his friends' and tone firm. Alton huffed and shrugged, "So until the commander wants to inform us, we're stuck babysitting... Are they even allowed to work?"

"I think the Earthling military puts less emphasis on research." The fourth Eldarian at the table piped up, "Maybe we could have them help in the hangars? They seem eager to help."

"Yes, let the Earthlings mess with the sensitive equipment, Elias. They can clearly build a proper warp engine, after all." quipped Alton.

"If you did any research you would know their technology is about two hundred years behind ours," a female Eldarian, a girl about Faize's height with short, deep turquoise hair and a usually cheerful expression, though her cheer had been drying up as of late.

"Rose is right, you know," Faize stated, less than cheerful, himself. "There was a briefing just before the mission. You would have known if you hadn't had your head in the clouds about Airi again."

Alton bristled at the comment, glowering across the table at Faize. "Well thanks for proving my point! If they're that far behind us, we really can't have them fiddling with our equipment..."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Alton has a point." Felias nodded sagely, "I really can't figure why the commander would want us to keep the refugees here. Would it not be just as well to take them to their own planet?"

"It's all nonsensical to me," agreed yet another Eldarian at the table, a lavender haired girl from the research and development team. "I'm just wondering why we're helping them in the first place. They're pretty hostile for people that needed to be rescued." Rose nodded, her bright attitude beginning to return. "I agree with Lilia. All of them were tired and injured, but they outright refused our help."

While she made a good point, Faize had to voice his own interpretation of the matter at hand. "It's not quite that simple, Rose," he began, casting a glare at Kaye as he nudged him in the ribs, a hand held out expectantly. He begrudgingly held up the bag of cookies he' been snacking periodically on, continuing with attentions focused on the girl once more, and not his friend who was greedily partaking of his treat. "From what my charge told me, they had already gone through quite an ordeal. From what I can only guess, survival instinct kicked in and they became hostile-Alright, Kaye! Enough!" Faize shoved the other away after he'd decided he'd taken one too many of his cookies for his liking.

Kaye recoiled as if his hand had been struck with a wooden spoon, almost pouting over at his friend. The Earthling chuckled at the scene; he did not need words to know what just happened.

As Kaye continued to eye the bag of sweets, he continued their previous conversation. "My charge said their military refused to send a rescue."

"What?" The girls leaned forward in their seats as if the motion would make his statement more make more sense. "But why would they refuse? Was it because there were so few survivors? Not enough resources?" More questions left unanswered. The conversation at the table was quickly turning dark, and Edge was none the wiser.

The group continued to chatter away, Faize looking to Kaye at his side with an expression of worry clear on his face. "My charge said the same thing.." he said, confirming his story, and being very careful not to mention names. He didn't want Edge to cotton onto their conversation at all, or that he was part of said discussion.

"Seems strange, doesn't it?" Kaye stirred the strange pudding-like substance in a bowl, pulling it back and watching it stretch and snap like glue, a sweet aroma permeating from it. "We've had relations with their governing bodies, and I would have thought their priorities were in line with ours in terms of the importance of human life."

"One would suspect," Faize agreed, "But that isn't always the case." "How horrible!" Rose said with an insistent frown. "What kind of government official holds the lives of his people in such low regard?"

"Earth's, apparently." Kaye sighed, "Poor aliens, the more I think of their circumstances, the more I feel bad for them."

The other's nodded, suddenly feeling a little guilty for badmouthing the Earth refugees without taking the time to learn the whole story. But in spite of the tense atmosphere, Edge was still wholly unaware of what they were talking about. He did, however, nudge Faize to get his attention.

Almost a little surprised by the touch, Faize immediately turned his attentions to Edge. "What is it?" he asked, absently forgetting his charge was unable to understand him. He was...pretty bent out of shape about the whole Earthling refugee scenario, wasn't he? Edge began to speak, but his words fell on ears that could not understand. He did gesture towards the exit of the cafeteria, however.

Amethyst eyes widened as Faize realized his mistake, his hand instantly scrambling for his translator. A small wave of the hand to activated, a quick sync via brainwaves, and he looked back to his charge with a guilty look. "I'm sorry?" he said, both a beg of pardon and a request for Edge to repeat himself.

Oh, he could feel the other's staring at him. He felt like such a scatterbrain!

"I said I was gonna head back, if it was okay with you." Edge repeated, not really miffed by Faize's mistake, but rather feeling guilty to intrude on his conversation. "Since you guys look like you're talking about something important..."

Faize, of course feeling he needed to do the righteous thing here, corrected him with a worried shake of the head. "That really isn't the case. It's just-" "Faize, let the Earthling go if he wants," Elias interrupted, to which Faize retorted with a sharp glare. "He can't get into my room without me," the boy snapped at him, rather passive but with a bit of bite in his tone.

The lime-haired boy excused himself after that, handing the last of his cookies to Kaye as he got up from his seat. "Let's go, Edge." He turned to the blonde, coaxing him away from the group. "I'll help you register your thumbprint so you can come and go as you wish."

"Oh, all right..." Still out of the loop, Edge followed his lead, still worried about the questioning gazes he was receiving from the rest of the group. Just what were they talking about in their own language?

Faize paid the others no mind as he and Edge left, heading back to his room. The two were quiet the whole time, the Eldarian really only speaking to the blonde once they had reached his room, and the locking panel at the side. A little bit of fiddling with the device and Faize was waving him over to it. "Here, press your thumb to the plate."

Blinking, Edge did as he was told, pressing the thumb of his right hand to the scanner, smiling when he heard it do a little jingle in response. "Is everything here thumbprint activated?" He asked quietly, not liking the tenseness of the air around them.

Thankfully, Faize was just as warm and inviting as always, showing him kindness even when things were as forebodingly tense as they had been back at the commons with the others. "Not everything, but most," he explained, doing a bit more fiddling before another little jingle signaled the favorable result of his task. With that, he turned his full attentions back to the Earthling. "Most things like locking mechanisms, clearances and purchases are authorized via thumbprint, but some things requiring higher clearances involve a retinal scan."

"You can buy things with a thumb print?" An interesting prospect; that would make it a lot easier than having to rummage around for key cards and remembering codes for the different vendors. Being in the military meant varying levels of clearance and a dozen different systems to remember logins for. No fun at all.

"Of course!" Faize confirmed with a nod. "As long as you're registered and have an account you can buy anything you need." The Earthling pressed his thumb against the console and grinned as the panel turned green, unlocking the door to their shared bedroom. He entered quietly, finding his way to the bed without further ado. There wasn't much else to do but nap now, was there? "Is it okay if I watch TV?" He asked of his roommate, motioning to the monitor on the wall that he could only assume was a television screen.

"You can do whatever you'd like while you're in here," Faize said as he followed the Earthling inside. The door closed behind him, leaving the two with a bit of privacy after a long day of group social anxiety. And it wasn't even supper time.

At least Edge's caretaker was understanding of his feelings on the situation. The boy moved towards his desk, sitting down and turning on the monitor.

It took Edge only a few minutes to figure out the controls; channel up, channel done, volume, power. All the channels were in Eldarian, of course, but with Faize in the room, the translator allowed him to understand the dialogue. It would be interesting to see what the Eldarian's version of entertainment would be.

His mind, however, was entirely elsewhere. "...What were you guys talking about back there?" Of course he had to ask, putting Faize on the spot where there would be no interruptions.

By the somewhat confused expression he gave when asked, he wasn't at all prepared for it, either. Slowly Faize turned in his chair to face his charge, a clear sense of concern in his eyes. "At lunch?" he asked, trying to sound casual and failing. Faize was a bit of a worry wart, wasn't he? "Nothing much. Just Eldarian politics."

"Do you guys always get so heated over politics?" Had he caught on? There was no way he could have understood without the translators, was there?

The boy hoped not. After all, he'd been so careful. "I suppose so... Do Earthlings?" He was trying to lead the conversation elsewhere, not wanting to talk about what had been discussed. He really didn't want to upset the man.

Edge shrugged, laying back on his bed with his legs crossed, eyes on the screen as he watched the pointed-ear woman talk about the weather. "We used to be a lot more before the war, I think. Now since all the countries are united, there's just internal conflicts between ranking officers..."

A war? Well, he supposed such a thing was common in less-developed societies. Faize kept on that train of thought but a moment, breaking it not long after once he noticed Edge's expression that went along with his statement. He seemed so...Well, he didn't really know. He seemed a mix of things. Upset was one, bored was another. But mostly, he seemed distraught. And who could blame him? After all he had, all his comrades had been through.

With an expression like that, it felt wrong to lie to him. "...We were discussing how we empathize with your situation," he said after a long pause, nearly right out of nowhere, it had been so long.

Those light eyes slowly turned to him, blinking in surprise. "Empathize?" He asked, wondering what had happened to the Eldarians to even give them an idea of what the Earthlings were going through. Surely such a civilized planet had no time for conflict among themselves...

"Yes," Faize said, offering a small, sympathetic smile. The same as he had the previous day on the ship before they had been put into stasis. "The others were worried about the previous hostility and wanted to know what the cause of it was. Kaye and myself took it upon ourselves to explain." Ah, so that's what had happened. Now that Edge thought about it, no wonder the conversation had become heated, especially with that teal-haired girl. "Afterwards, we were discussing our concerns over the matter." All but Alton, but he was a different story.

So in the end, Faize had defended him. Or at least that's what he had assumed from his statements. Still, Edge found himself fretting over their reactions towards him, "I get the feeling they're not all that pleased with us being here."

While he wasn't entirely wrong, Faize was confident that the hostility wouldn't remain. "Give it time."

"Yeah..." That was just it though; no one knew why they were there. They had been taken in and cured of their ailments, their wounds treated, but now they were simply waiting, wondering what their fate would be. Even Faize had no clue, or at least none that he was willing to let on.

Watching, waiting, knowing you were one of less than a dozen of your kind on an unknown planet with people who may or may not have your best interest in mind. He could only hope that when he did find their reason for being held captive on the sweltering planet, it would not be one he was dreading. And if it was, that someone, anyone, would come to their rescue this time.

Edge rolled over to face the screen, pulling the blanket over himself, intending on taking a nap for a while. There really wasn't much else for him to do at this point, being restricted to his room and the commons and feeling wholly unwelcome in the latter. Without further ado he dozed off, listening to the prattle of newscasters slowly fade from English to Eldarian, signaling that his companion had left. The foreign murmur served as a space-age lullaby to put him into a restless sleep.


End file.
